1. Technical Field
The present invention relatives to an RF front-end module, which enables a first transmitting block and a second transmitting block to transmit signals to a transmitting/receiving terminal directly without pass through any switch unit, avoiding extra signal loss on switch unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional RF front-end module is shown. As illustrated, the RF front-end module 10 comprises an antenna unit 11, a switch unit 13, a first transmitter amplifier 151, a second transmitter amplifier 153, a first matching unit 171, a second matching unit 173, a first receiving path 191, and a second receiving path 193.
The switch unit 13 is adapted to control the transmitting/receiving operations of the RF front-end module 10. During an operation of the RF front-end module 10 to transmit a wireless signal, the switch unit 13 is switched to end a or end 13, enabling the antenna unit 11 to be electrically connected by the switch unit 13 to the first transmitter amplifier 151 or second transmitter amplifier 153 so that the signal can be transmitted through the transmitting path PATHt1 or PATHt2 to the antenna unit 11 to complete the wireless signal transmission. On the contrary, during an operation of the RF front-end module 10 to receive a wireless signal, the switch unit 13 is switched to end c or end d, enabling the antenna unit 11 to be electrically connected by the switch unit 13 to the first receiving path 191 or second receiving path 193 so that the signal received by the antenna unit 11 can be transmitted through the path PATHr1 or PATHr2 to complete the wireless signal reception.
In order to get the maximum output power, a first matching circuit 171 and a second matching circuit 173 may be respectively provided between the antenna unit 11 and the first transmitter amplifier 151 and the second transmitter amplifier 153.
During an operation of the RF front-end module 10 to receive a wireless signal, the antenna unit 11 transmits the received wireless signal through the switch unit 13 to the first receiving path 191 or second receiving path 193. During an operation of the RF front-end module 10 to transmit a wireless signal, the first transmitter amplifier 151 or second transmitter amplifier 153 transmits the signal through the switch unit 13 to the antenna unit 11. In other words, when receiving or transmitting a signal, the signal will go through the switch unit 13, and may result in a loss of signal strength, for example, when a signal is being sent through the transmitting path PATHt1 or PATHt2 to the antenna unit 11, the power and performance of the signal will be degraded; when a received signal is being sent by the antenna unit 11 to the receiving path PATHr1 or PATHr2, the sensitivity of the receiving end will be degraded.